IF YOU
by 407bubleblue
Summary: Even after time i couldn't say anything and just swallowed my words. I'm sorry but i really love you my lovely girlfriend Byun Baekhyun/EXO GS/CHANBAEK FICTION/don't like don't read/


**If You**

 **Pairing :** ChanBaek

 **Genre :** Angst, Hurt/Comfort

 **Leght :** Oneshoot

 **WARNING**! GS Fanfiction, typo(s)

 **Disclaimer :** they're belong themself

 **Rate :** T

 **...**

 **ps :** **/** for flasback

Bigbang - IF You as BGM

* * *

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Di pandang dari sudut manapun dia memang mempesona. Tuhan tidak bercanda ketika memberikan kecantikan alami untuknya. Mata sebening mutiara dengan kedua pupil coklat yang bersinar. Kelopak mata tunggal yang kini di poles dengan segaris _eyeliner_ cantik menambah nilai kesempurnaan parasnya. Orang lain tidak perlu meragukan kepribadiannya. Dia wanita sangat lembut dan penyayang, walau terkadang juga masih sering bersikap _childish_ layaknya anak sekolah dasar.

Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi tapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan pendek, dan menjadi penyempurna bagi pasangannya. Saat dia berdiri di atas _heels_ setinggi 9cm, maka perbandingan itu akan sangat menyatu dengan namja tampan yang sebentar lagi menjadi mempelainya.

Orang tua lengkap dan keluarga yang menyayanginya. Banyak kawan yang mengelilinginya. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk merasa kesepian. Baekhyun mendapatkan semua apa yang dia inginkan, menikah di saat usianya genap 25 tahun. Memiliki pasangan yang sangat mencintainya. Tapi dia,

.

.

.

Kehilangan satu hal yang sangat berharga di hidupnya...

* * *

 ** _/_**

 _He's leaving_

 _and i can't do anything_

 _My love is leaving, i'm standing here blankly like idiot_

 _I am looking at him, getting farther away_

 _He becomes a small dot and then disappear_

 _Will this gone after time passes?_

 _I remember the old times_

 _I remember you_

Baekhyun terganggu dari acara tidur nyenyaknya. Ketika seseorang menyibak gorden jendelanya. Matahari yang lancang menerebos dari celah gorden kamarnya membuatnya perlahan-lahan membuka mata dengan malas.

Wanita itu tahu siapa yang sudah mengusik istirahatnya. Dia melenguh kecil, menggeliat di balik selimut sutra super nyaman yang membungkusnya. Mencoba mengabaikan seseorang yang sedang berdiri menatapnya sambil bertolak pinggang. Baekhyun bergerak kecil hendak masuk ke dalam selimutnya lagi sebelum tangan kekar seorang pemuda menarik selimutnya hingga terjatuh. Sampai terpampanglah tubuh mungil yang terbalut pakaian tidur berbulu lembut. Wanita itu meringkuk seperti kucing yang tengah kedinginan.

"Hei putri tidur, ayo bangun."

Suara berat nan maskulin itu menyapa telinganya. Baekhyun merasakan ranjangnya bergoyang, seseorang menaiki kasurnya. Dan selanjutnya tubuhnya di balikkan hingga wajahnya bertemu pandang dengan si pelaku. Pemuda tampan yang memiliki senyum mematikan.

Pemuda itu menangkup pipinya hingga bibirnya mengerucut beberapa senti.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki kekasih semalas ini," Gumam pemuda itu berdecak kecil.

Baekhyun menguap. "Ayolah Chanyeol, hari ini minggu jadi biarkan aku istirahat _ne_?"

Dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya wanita itu ber _aegyo._

Si pemuda yang di panggilnya Chanyeol itu tersenyum. Dia harus menahan diri agar tidak memakan sang pujaan hati sekarang juga atau dia akan menggagalkan rencananya. Gerakan kecil dari jemarinya menarik hidung mungil si wanita.

"Permohonan di tolak, nona malas. Bangun sekarang atau aku akan meninggalkanmu."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Chanyeol memanggilnya 'nona malas'. Tapi bukankah dia memang malas? hei tidak seharusnya kau tersinggung Baekhyun.

" _Mwoya?_ bukankah kau bilang kau sedang latihan bersama bandmu? bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" Baekhyun bertanya namun berusaha menutup matanya kembali.

"Aku kemari tentu saja untuk menemui kekasihku. Dan ayolah sayang buka matamu dan bersiap-siaplah!"

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga wanita itu terbangun. Mengacak rambut kekasihnya yang kini sedang mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan.

"Bersiap-siap?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Ayo kita piknik."

.

Baekhyun pernah bercerita kepada temannya. Bahwa kekasihnya akan terlihat sangat tampan jika sedang bermain musik. Ucapan itu bukan kebohongan. Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun jatuh cinta kepada seorang Park Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekalipun.

Di sebuah taman rindang yang tertutup pepohonan besar mereka duduk di atas tikar plastik yang Chanyeol gelar, itulah yang Park Chanyeol sebut dengan piknik. Pemuda itu membawa gitarnya dan mulai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan mata terpejam. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol dalam posisi sangat nyaman. Menikmati tiap alunan merdu yang tercipta dari petikan gitar kekasihnya. Mungkin dia wanita paling beruntung yang bisa memiliki pasangan seperti Chanyeol. Seorang namja pengertian yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Chanyeol-ah ajari aku bermain gitar."

"Apa?"

"Ajari aku bermain gitar." Baekhyun mengulangi ucapannya. Menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak nyaman kekasihnya. Dengan gaya merayu andalannya dia ber _aegyo_. Oh Tuhan tolong ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menahan dirinya.

"Yayayaya!~"

Baekhyun mengamit lengan kekar itu dengan sangat manja. Membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menghentikan kegiatan memainkan gitarnya.

" _Andweyo_ Baekhyun!"

" _Wae?"_

"Belajarlah yang lain jangan gitar oke?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar Chanyeol menolak untuk permintaannya.

Pemuda itu meraih jemarinya dan mengangkatnya di depan wajah mereka.

"Lihatlah jari ini! Aku tidak ingin jari-jari cantik ini akan kapalan nantinya," Balas Chanyeol sambil nyengir. Baekhyun semakin merengut.

"Kau berlebihan tuan Park."

"Itu benar nyonya Park! belajarlah yang lain, bagaimana kalau piano?"

Beakhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. " Aku memainkannya sejak kecil. Aku sudah bosan."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut. Dia juga tahu kalau kekasih mungilnya itu mengikuti les piano bahkan sejak sekolah dasar.

"Bagaimana kalau drum saja?"

Baekhyun melotot.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol apa kau gila?" Dengan kesal Baekhyun memukul kepala kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol malah di buat tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya.

* * *

Baekhyun mengayunkan kakinya pelan. Dia merasa tenaganya menghilang, lututnya melemas hingga membuatnya begitu payah melangkah. Bukan karena sepatu hak tingginya yang tidak nyaman. Ini tentang hatinya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa pilunya. Matanya berkaca-kaca sedari tadi. Namun tidak ada yang menyadarinya, kecuali satu orang.

Seseorang yang kini tengah menggenggam lengannya. Pria paruh baya yang memiliki darah sama dengannya. Sang Ayah, Pria itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ketika menyadari kegundahan di hati putrinya.

" _Himnaeyo_ Baekhyunee,"

Bisik ayahnya lirih tepat di sebelah telinga anaknya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Dan air matanya jatuh.

Orang lain mungkin akan menatapnya penuh kagum. Semua terlihat sempurna di mata mereka. Tapi ketahuilah, ini sangat menyakitkan bagi wanita bergaun pengantin yang sedang berjalan menuju altar itu.

* * *

 ** _/_**

 _If You~_

 _If You ~_

 _If it's not too late_

 _Can't we get back together?_

 _If You~_

 _If You~_

 _If you're struggling like me_

 _Can't we make this a little easy?_

 _I should have treated you better when i had you_

.

Baekhyun membanting ponselnya di atas kasur. Dia marah kepada Chanyeol. Namja itu sudah beberapa hari mengacuhkannya, bahkan untuk sekedar membalas pesannya pemuda itu seperti tidak ada waktu.

Baekhyun sudah menelponnya berkali-kali, tapi semua juga diabaikan. Dan apalagi yang membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak semakin meradang.

Chanyeol berani _mereject_ panggilannya.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Baekhyun tidak mau mempedulikan alasannya. Detik itu juga, dia yang diliputi perasaan kesal nekat menyetir mobil dengan kemampuan minimnya ke apartemen kekasihnya.

Tanpa mengindahkan adat seseorang yang bertamu harus mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu apartemen Chanyeol tidak sabaran. Di dalam sana terdapat seorang pemuda yang tengah sedang sibuk dengan koper besar di depannya.

Jujur Chanyeol cukup kaget mendapati kedatangan Baekhyun yang tanpa aba-aba. Tapi detik berikutnya dia berusaha kembali bersikap biasa dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat Chanyeol memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada dingin. Dia kaget dan yeah~ marah, tentu saja. Matanya melebar dengan otak di penuhi tanda tanya.

Chanyeol mendengarnya, tapi pemuda itu tetap pura-pura sibuk.

"Aku akan pergi ke Rusia, ayah menelponku agar aku segera kesana," Jawab Chanyeol tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun semakin meradang. Dengan gerakan kasar Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol hingga mereka berhadapan. Matanya memerah penuh emosi sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya santai. Tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol berdecak, dengan malas dia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan si mungil. Tapi Baekhyun kembali menariknya sampai tidak ada kesempatan untuk Chanyeol bergerak.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Kali ini nada bicara wanita itu sedikit bergetar. Air mata berlinang di pelupuk matanya.

Chanyeol menguatkan hatinya agar tidak goyah. Berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tidak terlihat lemah di depan kekasihnya. Mengabaikan rasa perih di hatinya karena telah membuat wanita yang paling di cintainya menangis. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol akan menusuk jantungnya dengan pedang setelah ini. Agar dia mati dengan rasa sakit yang sama.

"Iya, aku harus pergi. Maaf Baekhyun tapi ini sudah menjadi pilihanku."

Pegangan di tangan Chanyeol mengendur. Baekhyun tertawa di sela-sela tangisnya. Chanyeol sedang bercanda dengannya. Tapi ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya atau pun _april mob_. Jadi, untuk apa pemuda itu mengerjainya.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya. Pemuda itu selesai dengan _packing_ nya lalu menutup koper itu dan menyeretnya ke arah pintu.

"Jangan pergi Chanyeol. Apapun itu, jika aku membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku berjanji, aku janji akan berubah,"

Mereka memang tidak bertengkar sebelumnya. Hanya bebarapa hari ini saja kekasihnya itu mengabaikannya. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol bosan dengannya. Tapi dia egois, masih berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya lama. Baekhyun masih memunggunginya, namun jelas dia melihat tubuh mungil itu terguncang. Baekhyun menangis, wanita itu menangis karena dirinya.

Ini bukan maunya. Dia bahkan harus mematikan hatinya demi mengambil keputusan seberat ini. Karena tetap tinggal dan berdiam diri bukanlah pilihan tepat. Chanyeol tidak ingin melukai Baekhyun semakin dalam, lebih baik jika wanita itu membencinya sekarang. Atau dia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika berani-berani membuat wanita terkasihnya menderita karena keadaannya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol tetap melangkah. Ini seperti drama. Tanpa tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Tapi begitulah kehidupan. Manusia tidak akan pernah sanggup mengelak dari kehendak yang kuasa.

"Kubilang BERHENTI!"

Baekhyun memekik, membuat Chanyeol yang hendak memutar gagang pintu menghentikan niatnya.

"Jangan pergi. Atau kita berakhir sampai disini!"

Baekhyun tidak tahu ada apa dengan mulutnya. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara demikian. Tidak, dia tidak serius. Bagaimana kalau-

 **Blam** ~

Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Bunyi pintu tertutup itu adalah suara kematian untuknya. Chanyeol pergi, pemuda itu tidak mau mendengarkannya. Dia dicampakan.

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dengan lemas. Dia memutar kepalanya ke arah pintu, benar! Chanyeol~nya sudah pergi. Dan kini dia sendiri.

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Baekhyun tertawa seperti orang gila. Ini lelucon, bagaimana bisa mereka berakhir seperti ini, bahkan tidak ada api yang menyulut pertengkaran diantara mereka sebelumnya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, semakin deraslah genangan air mata yang terjatuh dari kelopaknya.

"Tidak Chanyeol, ini tidak benar. Ini hanya mimpi."

* * *

Baekhyun meragu dengan pilihannya. Saat genggaman ayahnya terlepas dia semakin bergetar. Seseorang beralih meraih tangannya. Seorang pemuda tampan tersenyum kepadanya. Lalu menggiringnya menuju altar untuk mengikatnya.

Baekhyun gugup bukan main. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Dia ingin lari namun dia juga tidak bisa.

* * *

 ** _/_**

 _How about you?_

 _Are you really fine?_

 _Guess our break up is setting_

 _I should forget you, but it's not easy_

 _I am looking at him_

 _Getting farther away_

 _He becomes a small dot and then disappear_

 _Will i fell better if i met someone?_

 _I remember the old times_

 _I remember you_

Mimpi terkutuk itu menjelma jadi kenyataan.  
3 tahun lamanya Chanyeol tidak ada kabar. Baekhyun masih mencoba baik-baik saja. Dia mensugesti dirinya jika Chanyeol masih mencintainya dan akan kembali untuknya. Setidaknya kalimat perpisahan yang dia ucapkan dulu, Chanyeol tidak pernah mendengarkannya.

Tapi selama menunggu Baekhyun tak mendapati satupun berita atau kabar dari orang itu. Dia yakin kalau Chanyeol pasti telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Seharusnya pemuda itu kembali. Kembali untuknya.

Baekhyun sudah bosan menangis. Air matanya sudah mengering seiring berjalannya waktu. Hatinya juga membeku. Bahkan kecemasan kedua orang tuanya tak cukup membuatnya mengiba. Dia hidup dalam kekosongan. Dan semua orang tahu, dia tidak baik-baik saja.

Sampai suatu hari seorang pemuda tinggi yang juga Baekhyun akui ketampanannya -walaupun pria tertampan baginya hanyalah Park Chanyeol- datang ke rumahnya dan meminta bertemu dengannya. Pemuda itu mengaku sebagai sahabat dekat Chanyeol.

Jantung Baekhyun menggila mendengarkan pemuda itu menyebut-nyebut mama kekasihnya di depan mata.

"Kau pasti Baekhyun kan? Perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun."

Pemuda tampan itu mengulurkan tangan kepada Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri. Baekhyun menjabat uluran tangannya dengan canggung.

' _Kenapa bukan Chanyeol yang datang?_ ' jeritnya dalam hati.

Belum sempat dia bertanya dimana keberadaan Chanyeol saat ini, tetapi pemuda itu lebih dulu menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil kepadanya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam sembari menerimanya. Tatapan kebingungan dia tunjukkan selama menunggu pemuda yang mengaku bernama Oh Sehun itu berbicara padanya.

"Itu adalah titipan Chanyeol, dia memintaku untuk menyerahkannya kepadamu."

"Dimana dia?"

"Bukalah, kau akan tahu jawabannya."

* * *

Baekhyun terpaku mendapati senyuman seorang pemuda di sebelahnya. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali meyakinkan jika dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

"Chanyeol..." Panggilnya teramat lirih.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kepadanya, mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut hingga membuat sang pemiliknya terbuai memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa menangis hmm? kita akan menikah sayang?"

Bisik pemuda itu penuh kasih. Jemarinya menelusuri pipi sang wanita dengan lembut.

"Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya lagi. Dia tidak menyadari jika para tamu undangan menatapnya dalam keheningan. Begitu Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya dia tidak menemukan Chanyeol disana.

Usapan lembut itu beda pemilik. Namja di sebelahnya bukan lagi sosok pria yang dirindukannya.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan suara pemuda itu semakin menyadarkannya ke dunia nyata. Sontak Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Baekhyun menoleh ke sekililingnya seperti orang bingung.

Namun tetap saja, yang ditemukannya adalah Oh Sehun,

bukan Park Chanyeol.

* * *

 ** _/_**

 _On days where thin rain falls like today_

 _I remember your shadow_

 _Our memories that i secretly put in my drawer_

 _I take them out and reminisce again by my self_

 _Why i didn't know_

 _About the weight of sadness that comes_

 _with breaking up?_

.

Baekhyun membuka kotak pemberian Chanyeol dengan was-was. Dia tidak mau menerka apa saja yang ada di dalam sana. Lantas segera dibuka pengikat pita yang melingkari kotak itu.

Baekhyun menemukan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk miniatur gitar tergantung disana. Baekhyun mengerjap, kalung itu sangat cantik, dia hampir percaya begitu saja jika Chanyeol yang memberikan hadiah itu untuknya. Tidak mau semakin penasaran akhirnya dia segera mengambil secarik kertas yang terselip di bawah kalung tersebut.

 _" Hai Baekhyun, apa kabarmu? kau harus baik-baik saja arajji! Aku merindukanmu, sayang! Tapi kau tahu sendiri jarak kita jauh. Apa kau masih marah karena aku meninggalkanmu? Aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Harusnya aku menjagamu seperti janjiku._

 _Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir aku sudah mengirimkan seseorang untuk bercerita padamu. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya kan? Eottohke Baekhyun? Bukankah dia tampan? Ah! aku tahu kau pasti ingin bilang tetap akulah yang paling tampan XD._

 _Maaf karena aku belum sempat mengajarimu bermain gitar. Kau bisa belajar darinya, dia mungkin tidak bisa bermain gitar. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti mau mengantarkanmu ke tempat les musik kkkkk._

 _Baekhyun-ah. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sungguh! Aku ingin selalu menjagamu dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya. Maka dari itu aku mengirimkan Sehun untuk menjagamu. Kalau kau mempercayaiku maka kau juga harus mempercayainya. Terimalah dia disisimu. Karena kuyakin kau membutuhkanya._

 _Aku akan meminta pada Tuhan agar bermurah hati untuk mempertemukan kita kelak._

 _Even after time i couldn't say anything and just swallowed my words. I'm sorry but i really love you my lovely girlfriend Byun Baekhyun~"_

"Apa ini?"

Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Itu sama sekali bukan penjelasan mengapa Chanyeol meninggalkannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi entah mengapa air matanya jatuh begitu dia selesai membaca isi suratnya. Perasaannya bergemuruh karena cemas.

"Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa dia menulis surat aneh seperti ini? Kau berbohong, ini bukan dari Chanyeol kan?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun sedih. Dia tahu ini akan sangat sulit untuk wanita itu terima.

"Chanyeol sudah meninggal karena penyakit kanker yang di deritanya."

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya, kepalanya menggeleng berkali-kali. Wajah tirusnya semakin pucat pasi. Dia ingin sekali melempari Sehun dengan apapun yang disekitarnya karena telah berani mempermainkannya. Tapi seperti kehilangan tenaganya, Baekhyun hanya bisa mencengkeram pegangan tangannya di sofa.

"Tidak! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! katakan padaku KAU SEDANG BERCANDA!"

Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia hendak berdiri tapi kaki lemahya membuatnya terjatuh. Sehun segera berlari menangkap tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau? berani sekali kau mengatakan kalau kekasihku meninggal." Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam.

"Kau berbohong padaku. Chanyeol tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Chanyeol tidak mungkin mati!"

* * *

"Oh Sehun bersediakah kau menerima Baekhyun menjadi pendampingmu. Menemanimu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin dan hidup bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian."

Seorang pastur membacakan ikrarnya kepada pemuda di samping Baekhyun. Janji suci yang sarat akan kesakralan terkandung di tiap lafalnya.

Sehun begitu siap dan berwibawa. Tanpa perasaan ragu namja itu menjawab,

"Aku bersedia."

Baekhyun meremas tangannya sendiri. Dia semakin takut dengan kenyataan. Saat pastur selesai dengan Oh Sehun, sudah tentu selanjutnya akan menjadi gilirannya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun. Bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda ber tuxedo hitam yang begitu tampan.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol lagi, kekasihnya itu berdiri di sampingnya. Manatapnya dengan senyum cemerlang. Dia yakin jika otaknya sudah mulai gila.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Suara sang pastur menginstrupsinya. Kembali dia harus menoleh dengan wajah bodoh. Sepertinya pastur sudah selesai membacakan ikrar padanya. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya.

Pastur menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Baiklah akan aku ulangi sekali lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Walau ragu dia kembali menoleh ke sampingnya, Chanyeol sudah tidak disana. Hanya ada Sehun yang kini menatapnya cemas.

"Byun Baekhyun bersediakah kau menerima Sehun menjadi pendampingmu. Menemanimu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin dan hidup bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian."

Baekhyun menghadap sang pastur penuh perasaan gundah. Rasa bimbang itu kembali menyergapnya.

"Aku-"

 **\- THE END -**

* * *

REVIEW maybe ?


End file.
